Wake me Up !
by MaryHyunnieLupin
Summary: La noche mas cruda que el pudo haber pasado...una voz se presento en su mente y en aquel mundo lleno de ojos que habían abandonado la luz y por ende la vida.


**Wake me Up!**

El mundo Potterico, pertenece a J.K Rowling. Nada más lo tomé prestado, a Remus en sí.

**Disclaimer:**Este fic participa en el reto "**Te boggartizarás de terror" **del foro** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**". 

Los pasos de la gente apresurada, como si de una estampida humana se tratara lograban escabullirse de la intensa lluvia que en esos momentos azotaba el callejón Diagon a diestra y siniestra. Pero quizás no era la tormenta lo que le preocupaba a las demás personas, pues huían de algo que quizás les pudiera arrebatar la vida en instantes.

Y de pronto, las figuras de las personas desaparecieron de sus ojos color avellana. Dando paso a otra viñeta, la cual era un poco más cruda de procesar. En esta viñeta, la gente que antes corría por las calles se encontraba inerte en el suelo, pálido como si es que estuvieran muertos como si es que ese algo les hubiera robado la luz de los ojos.

Y allí se encontraba, el caminando alrededor de los cuerpos corriéndolos con la punta de su pie, y con su varita en la mano con la vista desenfocada por aquella siniestra acción que había realizado.

Observó sus manos, de las cuales caía una sustancia rojiza la cual ignoraba hasta el momento en que el mismo se lo llevo a los labios y supo que aquella sustancia era nada más y nada menos que sangre de sus víctimas.

Momentos más tarde, aquella imagen que lo atormentaba se había esfumado dejando paso a un durmiente Remus en una cama la cual se notaba que ya habían pasado los años para ella, aun así seguía manteniéndose en pie. Mas no todo era normal, pues al momento que nuestro individuo abrió los ojos con un gesto de cansancio se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba llena de marcas de manos ensangrentadas en las paredes.

**Q-Que d-demonios…** -Intento moverse pero el peso de algo sobre sus piernas lo impedía moverse y cuando descubrió de quien se trataba la sangre abandono su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil no quería creerlo pero aquel cuerpo poseía una cabellera color rosa chicle. **Y-Yo no pude…-**repitió con nerviosismo, mientras con cuidado apartaba aquel cuerpo y trataba de ponerse de pie.

Conforme se trataba de poner de pie, aparecían mas cuerpos inertes en el suelo de la habitación donde él se encontraba. Los aparto con cuidado de su camino, observando de quienes se trataban, su mente no procesaba absolutamente nada, eran sus amigos y aliados y ahora ellos estaban yacían sin vida en su habitación.

_** No recuerdas, lo que paso o es que no deseas recordar lo que paso **_

Repitió una voz en su cabeza, haciendo que se detuviera, en seco para observar en todas las direcciones, acerca de dónde provenía aquella voz que se parecía tanto a la suya.

**¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué buscas aquí?** –fueron las primeras palabras racionales que se le pudieron ocurrir y es que aquella voz, se escuchaba tan cerca y tan distante al mismo, como si es que este ser o lo que fuese lo escudriñaba con la mirada. 

_** Es que no tienes idea, de quien soy ¿Ninguna idea? ¿Quieres saber, quien hizo esta decoración especial? Son dos letras…TÚ o debo decir… NOSOTROS**_

Remus solamente se cubrió el rostro en un gesto de impresión y terror. Era el, acaso el había provocado todo aquello. No lo entendía no lo comprendía, así que sin más sin hacerle caso a la voz y risas que escuchaba a su alrededor y sobretodo en su cabeza, llegó hasta la puerta del baño y se encerró ahí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, temblaba a causa del nerviosismo de saber que quizás el había podido cegar la luz de los ojos de sus amigos. Millones de preguntas se formaron en su mente, el no había podido llevar a cabo semejante masacre o es que quizás, su otro yo podría decirle.

_** ¿Cómo va tu tortura mental, querido Remus? **_

Repitió una vez más la voz alrededor suyo y justo cuando él pensaba que se había deshecho de aquella extraña sensación. Apoyo todo su peso corporal en la puerta del baño para y después de haberse repetido mentalmente que era un ser despreciable, sumergió su rostro en el lavabo y dejo que el agua fría limpiara sus emociones, llevándose consigo aquella carga pesada que tenia. Suspiro aliviado al saber, que quizás con el agua fría todo aquello que sentía se pudiese haber ido por la cañería.

Con lentitud levanto su rostro, para observar su rostro en el espejo y lo que vio podría haberlo asesinado de un paro cardiaco. Su reflejo, era el mismo salvo que este reflejo del espejo, poseía una mirada llena de maldad, sin sentimientos, de crueldad. Todo lo contrario.

Cansado y agotado, de aquella absurda personalidad que observaba en el espejo y reía a mandíbula suelta, como si todo lo que había a su alrededor lo llenase de un placer enfermo.

**D-DEJA MI CABEZA!** –pronuncio en un último esfuerzo por detenerlo, golpeo repetidas veces el espejo sin lograr que este se rompiera, provocando así la risa incontrolable de aquel individuo tan parecido pero a la vez tan distinto. Observo sus nudillos bañados de aquel líquido vital de tonalidad carmesí, que se resbalaban por cada centímetro de su piel.

_** Me iré, Remus…solo no olvides que cuando ella aparece yo vuelvo a ti…y todo puede acabar como ahora…muerte y sangre **_

El ser que habitó en el espejo, se esfumo dejando a un intranquilo Remus agotado, casi recostado en el lavabo y de pronto su vista se oscureció y se sintió caer hasta que su cuerpo golpeo contra una superficie semi-dura.

**N-NO!** –fueron esas palabras que hicieron eco en su habitación. Se incorporó mientras palpaba su rostro, todo estaba en orden. Su piel se había erizado por aquel horrible sueño, pues si fue una simple pesadilla la más terrorífica que había sufrido.

**R-Remus? ¿Estás bien?** –preguntó una durmiente y suave voz a su lado, tratando de incorporándose para observar sus ojos, color avellana.

**S-Si, Dora estoy bien…vuelve a dormir por favor…-**susurro a aquella mujer que ya formaba parte de su vida y con un suave beso de parte suya ella se volvió a acurrucar en las sabanas, abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

El hizo, lo mismo se dispuso a volver a dormir mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer de cabellos rosados, con sus brazos no sin antes dedicar una mirada a aquel satélite lunar que era su más grande infortunio cada mes.


End file.
